green and blue love
by RoseM Walker
Summary: porque el amor que se tienen es un amor verde y azul. Este es un especial que haré por la semana MakoHaru, sera una serie de one-shots o drables, pasen y lean please
1. asi como te conoci

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Bueno como saben hoy empieza MakoHaru week y yo como fiel fan a esta pareja decidí hacer una serie de one-shots o drables (lo q me salga xDD) y seguramente uno que otro se preguntara si seguiré subiendo caps de "ojos azules", pues si, de hecho luego de terminar la semana makoharu hare un one-shot tal vez de halloween o del cumple de makotito, no sé; y también empezare a escribir un fic que tengo planeado que será obviamente makoharu, reigisa, soumako y momoai, si tienen alguna idea me las dicen, me gusta que me den ideas, así sé mas o menos lo que quieren**

**Como sea, el primer cap se llama "como te conocí". Me imagino saben la temática de lo que se hará esta semana ¿no? Bueno, si no saben, díganme y yo le daré la info ¿de acuerdo? **

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, la historia si**

Nanase haruka y tachibana makoto se conocían desde niños, se podría decir que prácticamente nacieron juntos, porque desde que el castaño llegó a su hogar (puesto que makoto es menor) uno de los primeros en visitarlos fueron la familia nanase, desde ese momento, desde bebes, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Obviamente el duo no recordaba nada de su primer momento juntos, pero sus padres sí, lo recordaban muy bien

_Era un día soleado en iwatobi y una mujer joven pelinegra bajaba unos grandes escalones de concreto con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, siendo ayudada por un hombre también pelinegro, ambos se dirigían a casa de sus grandes amigos, para conocer a la pequeña criatura símbolo de su amor._

_Cuando el trio ya se encontraba abajo, un hombre castaño los esperaba sonriente, los nanase saludaron alegres al hombre y lo siguieron hasta su casa. Al llegar los recibió una mujer de pelo verde con una sonrisa cálida, sonrisa que sería heredada por su primogénito que por lo que habían ido a aquella morada, la femenina los saludo al igual que su esposo y los guio a un cuarto donde reposaba tranquilamente un pequeño bebe castaño en un cuna con algunos peluchitos, la pelinegra acerco a su hijo un poco para que viera al niño y la otra se puso a su lado_

_-mira haru-chan-susurró la de pelo verde- te presento a makoto, espero que tu y él se lleven bien- haruka abrió un poco sus ojos azules, ya que los tenia cerrados, para ver la voz que le hablaba, pero se fijo primero en la figura que estaba en frente de él: un niño con pelo castaño. A la par que el menor de los nanases lo veía, el menor de los tachibana abría sus orbes esmeraldas, enfocándose en los azules delante suyos, nadie supo porque, pero al mirarse, ambos habían sonreído, como quienes se conocían de años. Haru estiro sus manitas para tocar al de verdes ojos, su madre no supo en que momento lo había acostado junto con el otro, pero lo había hecho y sin darse cuenta, pero la imagen que vio era hermosa, su hijo tratando de acariciar al que estaba a su lado. El dúo de padres se sonrió, sabía que dentro de algunos años, algo así volvería a ocurrir. _

_Y _ no se equivocaron, en la actualidad, los jóvenes ahora de 18 años estaban durmiendo juntos en la cama del menor, ambos soriendo; los adultos, ahora ya no tan jóvenes, habían decidido viajar a Tokio juntos para darles un sorpresa a sus primogénitos, pero la imagen que vieron fue nostálgica y lo único que hicieron fue, simplemente, salir del lugar y pasear por ahí, mas tarde volverían, por el momento, dejarían a ese par dormir tranquilamente, igual que en aquel día

**Lo sé! Muy corto, así que eso debe ser un drable ¿no? No suele escribirlos, por lo cual que no tengo ni idea xDD como sea espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana **

**See you…**


	2. hablame con miradas

**Holiiiiis de nuevoooo! Otra vez yo y ahora con el segundo cap, titulado: háblame con tu mirada, no tengo mucho que decir así que, vámonos al cap**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, con una mirada basta para saber lo que el otro piensa, pero ¿Por qué de esto? Simple, el mayor de ambos no era – o mejor dicho es- muy bueno expresándose por lo cual siempre acude al más alto para que las personas lo entiendan. Hay gente que suele verlos en la calle y creen que Makoto habla solo, pero, solo los que lo conocen bien, saben que están hablando de la forma única que el otro le habla: con la mirada.

Un día, Rin había expresado un poco confundido de niños el porqué Haru no hablaba, a lo que este contesto que no le gustaba y que de hecho lo veía innecesario, a lo que el joven de pelo rojo contraataco diciendo que si lo era, puesto que si no hablaba como lo entendería y el de ojos azules dijo "Makoto me entiende, aun si yo no hablo", por supuesto el Matsuoka no había entendido bien aquello, hasta que, estando juntos en el club, pudo darse cuenta de lo que decía su amigo y se desconcertó: el castaño hablaba amenamente con el moreno, el cual no decía ni una palabra, por el contrario el de orbes esmeraldas no se inmutaba ante el silencio, solo seguía hablando y el ojirojo se notó mejor que Haru sólo miraba a Makoto cuando le hablaba y le pareció raro, pero también, que tenía un poco de sentido.

Lo mismo pasó con muchos de sus conocidos, igualmente se quedaban estupefactos por ello. Muchos afirman fielmente que ellos se comunicaban a través de la telepatía.

La gente poco a poco entendió aquella particular forma de conversar, que ese par de almas se conocían muy bien, como la palma de su mano, por lo tanto las palabra sobraban, y era verdad, porque en la actualidad se podría ver a veces a ambos mirarse y no decirse nada, mas ellos estaban conversando de una manera única y especial que solo ellos entendían

Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, con sólo una mirada, pueden comprender al otro, pero, ¿Por qué? Es simple, porque están conectados, y al estarlo las palabras sobran, ya que con una sola mirada, puede transmitirse todo el amor que sienten.

**Me gustó hacerlo, no estoy segura de cómo me quedó, pero creo que quedo bien, espero y a ustedes mis lectores les guste….**

**Por ciertooo! Para el prox. Fic que haré (el que mencioné en el cap anterior) quiero agregar estas AMISTADES (lo escribo en mayus. Para que sepan que no habrá romance de por medio)**

**Seijuro****, sousuke y Makoto**

**Nagisa, momo y ai**

**Haru y ai**

**Momo y Makoto**

**Y otras que se me ocurran.**

**Nos leemos mañana**

**See you….**


	3. toma mi mano siempre

**Hello my friends! Como va todo? Ya vamos por el tercer dia :DD estoy super alegre, pero también triste, porque… adivinen, se me perdió mi pulsera que hice con las cintas #MakoHaruWeek! Me había quedado hermosa T_T pero bue… que se puede hacer. El cap de hoy se llama: toma mi mano siempre**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen**

Abro mis ojos al sentir la luz del sol sintiendo como si quemara mi cuerpo desnudo, rápidamente noto la presencia de otra persona en mi cama y los recuerdos de la noche anterior retumban en mi cerebro como una ola contra las piedras, me sonrojo instintivamente y veo a la persona junto a mí, durmiendo dulcemente, sin inmutarse por nada. Me deshago del brazo que me rodea cuidadosamente para no despertar a mi acompañante y me dirijo al baño, para meterme en la bañera, hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

Al sumergirme en la tina, pienso un poco más en lo de anoche ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a aquello? No sé y tampoco me importa, de hecho nunca me ha importado ese tipo de cosas, el estar con Makoto es tan natural para mí como respirar o nadar, que ciento que si un día no estoy con él podría morir. Estar dentro del agua me ayuda a reflexionar mejor sobre las cosas, por ello, es lo primero que suelo hacer. Me hayo pensando en tiempos de niñez donde Makoto y yo jugábamos en la piscina, bueno, el jugaba, yo sólo nadaba o me quedaba flotando simplemente, para al finalizar el día, el me extendiera su mano para ayudarme a salir de la alberga. También pasa otro recuerdo, estábamos él, Naguisa, rin y yo, en la casa del pelirrojo viendo películas de terror, Makoto aquel día estaba muy asustado y yo como buen amigo lo consolaba, el siempre fue muy miedoso, mas no dudaría en estar en un casa embrujada para salvar a alguno de sus amigos. Otro más pasa, cuando antes de mudarnos a Tokio, nuestros amigos nos hicieron una despedida, incluso Yamazaki y los amigos de rin del Samezuka fueron a la fiesta, la celebración se llevo a cabo en la piscina de prácticas de la escuela de rin, fue muy divertido, incluso para mí que no soy muy fiestero, ese dia Makoto y yo regresamos tomados de las manos a casa.

Muchos más recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, y me di cuenta, de que no importa la situación que fuera, mi novio siempre está ahí para mi, para darme su mano cuando necesito ayuda, y me siento muy afortunado de tenerlo, pero de esa forma también siento miedo, porque no quiero que se vaya de mi lado y suelte mi mano, ya que jamás la ha soltado y espero que nunca lo haga. Mis divagaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, no me asusto, se quien la abrió

-¿cuánto tiempo tienes despierto haru?-me preguntas un poco somnoliento

-no mucho creo- respondo

-deberías salir ya, te puedes enfermar- me reclamas pero sonríes sincero y como siempre me alargas tu mano para que yo la agarre y salga, lo cual hago

-makoto- te llamo, me miras- toma mi mano siempre- abres tus orbes esmeraldas como plato, pero luego sonríes de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que sólo a mi me das

-claro que si haru-chan, lo haré por siempre, así que por favor, tu no sueltes la mía-dices

-nunca lo hare- digo ya fuera de la pila, te acercas a mí, y me besas, demostrándome la ternura que tú me das, sellando así nuestro juramento

**¿Cómo me quedo? Yo digo que me quedo bien, no se, pero al escribirlo, me sentí muy conmovida n.n espero y ustedes lo sientan**

**Por cierto…. Les ha gustado la idea del fic que tengo planeado? Si tienen alguna sugerencia, ya saben, coméntenlo y yo lo tomare en cuenta. Como sea**

**Nos leemos **

**See you…**

"**Incluso cuando estamos preocupados o incómodos, estamos los dos****  
><strong>**Tomamos la fuerza de nuestra base para que podamos seguir hacia adelante"**


	4. celos

**Waaazzaaaa! Aquí otro cap! Y debo admitir que era el que mas esperaba hacer! Por que? Se preguntaran, ya lo verán, y si no lo notan en el cap, pues… abajo se lo responderé. No necesito decir el nombre del cap, ya lo mencioné**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, la historia si**

Celos, una palabras, cinco letras, si buscas su definición, seguramente te encontraras con la fotografía de nanase Haruka, porque si bien él no es una persona que odie compartir, hay algo- o mejor dicho alguien- que se niega a compartir, y ese es Makoto Tachibana. Haru sabe muy bien que el mayor de los hijos Tachibana es suyo, y como es suyo debe de cuidarlo, pero las cosas son difíciles cuando el chico es tan irresistible para la humanidad, y ¿cómo no serlo? Si es amable, guapo, carismático, inteligente, fuerte ¿ye dije amable y guapo? Y muchas cosas más. Sí, el hidrofilico lo tiene muy difícil.

El pelinegro amaba vivir en Tokio, porque puede estar solo con Makoto, pero asi como lo ama, lo odia, por la misma razón, ya que al parecer, el oji-esmeralda se hizo muy famoso en la universidad por sus buenas calificaciones y belleza, además, como si fuera poco, Yamazaki está en la misma clase que con su novio y no sólo eso, al parecer son muy bueno amigos, y hablando de muy buenos amigos, Kisumi venía a visitarlos constantemente, porque se había ido a estudiar a la misma universidad que ellos, solo que en otra profesión, parecida a la del menor. Su suerte no podría ser peor. ¿O si?

Un día como cualquier otro, Haru salía del gimnasio para ir a esperar al castaño, pero para su sorpresa y molestia, este se encontraba hablando animadamente con el bobo de Kisumi y el idiota de Yamazaki, le apareció un tic en el ojo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y acercarse a Makoto, pero ya lo suficientemente cerca escuchó lo que hablaban

-nee Makoto ¿entre Sousuke y yo, a quien elegirías para ir en un cita?-pregunto el pelirosado a lo que el aludido se sonrojo y el otro rodó los ojos

-n-no sé, Kisumi jejeje- rio nervioso el chico orca, el nadador de free style estaba molesto, pero no lo demostraría, simplemente iría por su novio y regresarían a casa y haría como que esto nunca ocurrió, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado

-seguramente me elegirías a mí, pero no quieres herir a Sousuke ¿verdad Makoto?-dijo Kisumi divertido

-no es eso Kisumi, solo es que yo jamás podría decidir entre un amigo y otro-dijo Tachibana

-¿ah sí?-dijo el pelimarrón que había estado callado- entonces ¿a quien elegirías entre Nanase, Kisumi y yo?-tanto Haruka como el nadador de espalda abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-y-yo…-trato de decir el preguntado, pero las palabras no salían, el de orbes azules quería irse, porque su pareja no lo elegia, pero sus piernas no le respondían

-lo elegirías a él ¿no? A Nanase-soltó el ex nadador de Samezuka

-si, después de todo, tu lo amas más que a nada Makoto- Kisumi mostró una sonrisa grande y sincera

-yo...- empezó "mako-chan"- si, lo amo más que a nada- sonrió, con la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a su haru-chan, este ultimo volvió a abrir los ojos como plato y luego sonrió como no suele hacerlo y se aproximo hacia ellos

-Makoto-dijo para llamar la atención del nombrado- es hora de irnos a casa

-¡haru! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Makoto acaba de….- decía el oji morado, pero fue cortado por el de orbes turquesa

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Makoto-se despidió el mas alto, su acompañante solo asintió

-sí, nos vemos mañana chicos- se despidió- bueno, vamos a casa haru-chan-

-si-aceptó, se dirigieron a la salida

-¿escuchaste lo que hablábamos?-preguntó de la nada el menor mientras iban rumbo a casa

-un poco-contesto el de baja estatura, se detuvo abruptamente-

-¿por qué te paras Haru? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó "mamá orca" precoupado

-makoto, yo también te amo más que nada en el mundo- dijo Haruka con un leve sonrojo, que al parecer se le pego también a el alto, pero le regalo su mejor sonrisa, nuevamente dedicada solo al chico delfin. Se acerco lentamente a él, hasta unir sus labios contra los ajenos, dándose amor, no importando quien los viera. En ese instante, Haruka Nanase entendió que no tenia porque tener celos, ya que su amado Makoto siempre lo elegiría a él y solo a él, mas no importaba cuanto lo supiera, siempre atacarían lo celos, debido a que está compuesta por cinco letras y cuyo significado te aparece en el diccionario como "la respuesta emocional cuando recibimos una amenaza hacia algo que consideramos propio" y como Haru sabe que Makoto es suyo, el cuida de lo que es suyo.

**¿Ahora ven por que esperaba hacerlo? Siii! Por los celos de Haru! No se pero creo que amo al Haru celoso, es que es tan… no sé, romantico o que se un momento pense hacer a makotito, pero luego me dije "nah, mejir hacemos a un haru celoso, es mejor" y pues asi quedo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos**

**See you….**

"**Espero que podamos seguir acumulando días casuales, En esta brisa del mar a partir de ahora y para siempre, El vínculo cálido que siempre siento, La existencia que me permite sentir aliviado, Es una amistad moldeada de nosotros"**


	5. nuestra primera pelea

**Waazzaaaaaa genteee! Aquí otro cap, y me costó hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar T_T ¿Por qué? Porque se trata de la primera pelea de nuestros niños y eso es para mí, la muerte. Para poder hacer bien el cap tuve que ver el cap 11 de F!ES de nuevo, y créanme que me puse a llorar de nuevo cuando se gritaron, lo que más odio es que lo cortan feo, asi como q "haru no te vayas" y de repente "we are we are, hay future fish…" quería como aventar mi computador, pero luego recordé que sin el no puedo escribir. Como sea, no los molesto mas**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

─ire a estudiar en una universidad de Tokio─ había dicho Makoto, yo en cambio solo atiné a gritarle un "haz lo que quieras" y huir a mi hogar para que no me viera llorar, eso había sido demasiado para mi, tenía toda la presión de lo que espera la gente sobre mi y de repente pasa esto, una pelea con Makoto, esta es la primera vez que esto ocurre, el y yo jamás nos pelamos cuando mucho decirnos una ofensa mínima- como tonto o idiota- pero nunca de esta forma

Llego a mi casa y me voy directo a mi habitación, me desvisto y me meto entre las sabanas, no quiero ver a nadie y no quiero hacer nada, solo dormir y fingir que esto no pasó y que solamente era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una broma de mal gusto creada por mi subconsciente. Trato de dormir pero no funciona, mis pensamientos van de aquí para allá, razonando acerca de todo lo que ocurrió: los chicos y yo en la playa para ver los fuegos artificiales, Naguisa y Rei tratando de animarme, yo no queriendo que lo hagan, irme de ahí, Makoto me sigue, una regañina de su parte, una pelea, una confesión acerca de irse. Recordar eso hace que me sienta peor, debería disculparme con Makoto, no debí gritarle.

Paso toda la noche en eso, martillándome con eso, pero no quiero verlo, si lo veo, siento que podría desplomarme y no quiero eso. Salgo de mis conjeturas cuando escucho el timbre y me doy cuenta que ya amaneció ¿en que momento? No pude pegar el ojo, decido ignorar el timbre, si es makoro seguramente entrara como siempre, espera, ¿y si es Makoto? El timbre suena con más insistencia, me debato en si abrir o no, a la final lo hago porque el incesante ruido me es molesto; al abrir me encuentro con alguien que no quería ver- mejor dicho y recalco, no quiero ver a nadie- a rin

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ pregunto

─empaca tus cosas haru, nos vamos─ dijo ¿acaso esa es una respuesta?

─ ¿A dónde vamos?─ cuestiono

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? A Australia─ dice animado, yo sólo quiero gritarle, mas no sé en qué momento regresé a mi habitación hacer mis maletas y menos en que instante regrese con él para irnos.

El vuelo fue aburrido, rin no es como Makoto que sabe lo que amo y lo que odio para llenar el silencio, lo peor fue que no logré dormir nada. Al llegar estaba disgustado, todos ahí hablaban inglés y nada de japonés, el inglés es una materia que se me da muy mal y el idiota de mi amigo me trae a un lugar donde se habla un idioma que no entiendo, de verdad estaba que echaba humo.

El enojo se me pasa y me doy cuenta de que Australia en cierta forma es muy bonita, a pesar de su lenguaje que no se hablar, a makoto le hubiera gustado venir, me deprimo de nuevo al recordarlo ¿Qué estará haciendo en iwatobi? No lo sé. Mi acompañante trata de animarme y me llava a muchos sitios, a sus favoritos, a los que menos le gustaban, me llevo a conocer a la familia que lo cuidaba cuando vivía aquí y finalmente a una piscina de práctica, y supe lo que quería hacer, quería seguir nadando libre, no era necesario no ir a una universidad y ser libre, puedo ser tan libre como quiera, mientras haga mi sueño se haga realidad, y vuelvo a pensar en Makoto y lo orgulloso que estaría de mi, seguramente me diría "¿vez Haru? Te dije que lo encontraría" sonrió ante la idea, pero borro la sonrisa rápidamente al darme cuenta que eso no está pasando y puede que no pase y me pregunto ¿Por qué no ha de pasar? El debe estar esperando a mi llegada en iwatobi. Lo primero que hare cuando llegue será disculparme con él.

De vuelta en Japón, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que haría cuando viera a mi mejor amigo, no sé qué le diría; el corazón se me paro cuando escuche su voz llamándonos, al verme sonrió, yo solo trataba de poder disculparme pero la palabras no salían, el me recibió con un "okairi" y yo respondí en un susurro un "tadaima" y regresamos a casa. Estuvimos callados todo el camino al estadio, claro, entre Makoto y yo, ya que él y el pelirrojo iban conversando sobre el viaje a América. Cuando llegamos rin se fue por su lado y nosotros nos fuimos a ver al par de amigos nuestros faltantes en la bienvenida, íbamos en silencio y por primera vez, fue incomodo. Llegamos a un pequeño parque y allí vimos a nuestros amigos, que al verme me dieron la bienvenida, yo me disculpe con ellos por hacerlos preocuparse a lo que ellos respondieron que no hacía falta disculparme, les hable sobre mi sueño y se sintieron alegres.

Luego de eso, fui con Makoto a ver la piscina desde las gradas y decidí disculparme con él, como debía hacerlo, lo hice e hizo él lo mismo y me conto sobre sus planes, después pasamos el resto del día juntos. Al final ganamos la competencia, dejamos a rei el puesto de capitán y nos fuimos juntos a vivir a Tokio a cumplir nuestros sueños. Desde esa vez Makoto y yo no peleábamos, cuando muchos nos decíamos palabras un tanto ofensivas como tonto o idiota, y asi lo prefiero porque no quiero volver a estar liado de nuevo, ya que él es la persona más importante en mi vida, y no sé que haría sin él.

**Ay dios meooo! No solo vi el cap 11, también vi el 13 (sí, me salte el 12, soy malota) y rei muchísimos con momo cuando rin llego y le preguntó sobre si le había traído algún recuerdo, fue muy gracioso, también no pude evitar llorar un poco con esos momento MakoHaru y SouRin, obviamente también el ReiGisa, tampoco pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de ai-chan cuando fue nombrado capitán, fue hermoso.**

**Si, aun no supero el final T_T**

**Nos leemos**

**See you…**

"**Vamos, dibujemos más y más nuestro corazón  
>para que conecte con el mañana, con una pasión libre<br>Siendo nosotros, podremos llegar a cualquier lugar  
>cree, alcancemos la meta, avanzando con nuestras respectivas brazadas"<strong>


	6. hilo rojo

**Hola hola gentee! Aquí yo con otro cap! El sexto! Que rápido paso la semana MakoHaru no creen? Fue demasiado corta, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, bien, el cap de hoy se llama: hilo rojo; en un principio quise hacer dos caps, uno llamado "despedida" y este, pero me di cuenta que no me imaginaba un mundo donde Makoto y Haru se despidieran, así que decidí solo hacer este.**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, las historia si**

"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper" eso es lo que dice aquella leyenda, muchos seguramente dirían que son solo puras tonterías, pero para Makoto y Haru era completamente cierta. Ellos no podían ver el hilo, pero sabían perfectamente que eran el uno para el otro.

Un día rin les había dicho que un hilo rojo los conectaba y que a lo mejor se conocieron en sus vidas pasadas, el par se había sonrojado, pero nadie se dio cuenta y afortunadamente Sousuke la dijo el primero que eran tonterías de él y sus bobos mangas shojos.

Habían veces en que Haru soñaba con Makoto haciendo cosas que no habían hecho, como pasear por viñedos, montar a caballo… se sentía como que si lo hubieran hecho, pero el no lo recordaba. Él se lo había comentado al de ojos esmeraldas y este le respondió que también soñaba cosas parecidas y recordaron lo que dijo rin, y se dieron cuenta que el tiburón podría tener razón, puede que esos sueños se deban a eso, en ese momento se miraron y sonrieron sonrojados y se acercaron para darse un dulce beso, por fin habían hallado el significados de esos sueños

La leyenda dice que aquellos que estén conectados, están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias a través de un hilo que puede estirarse, enrollarse o contraerse pero jamás romperse, y tachiba y nanase creen fielmente en la leyenda, ya que en cada vida han estado juntos, y los seguirán estando en las próximas

**No sé cómo me quedo, creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueee… no me quejo, espero les gusté n.n **

"**Tu amabilidad inconsciente, sin ninguna maldad o reserva  
>Hace un ritmo que trae consuelo a mi corazón, como siempre lo ha hecho, sin cambios"<strong>


	7. no tiene sentido sin ti

**Holis gente! Como estan? Uo pues triste porque hoy termina la #MakoHaruWeek, paso demasiado rápido. Al parecer, supuestamente la semana q viene será la #MakoRinWeek que yo no celebrare porque no me gusta esa pareja (conste, no la odio) pero díganme quine de ustedes la celebraran y como. Bien, el cap de hoy se llama: no tiene sentido sin ti.**

**No pondré el declamier, ustedes ya se lo saben xDD**

Haru se encontraba sumergido en el agua de la tina, pensando, como ya le era costumbre desde que se mudo a Tokio, en su niñez, reflexionando acerca de las muchas cosas que hizo sin y con sus amigos, alegrándose con estas últimas; un recuerdo paso por su mente, uno que atesoraba con su vida

_Era un día soleado y un niño castaño y un pelinegro jugaban en un parquecito juntos, divirtiéndose, sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor_

_-haru-chan- llamo el de verde mirar al otro- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al club de natación? Será divertido_

_-no quiero y ya te dije que quites el "chan"-dijo secamente el aludido_

_-p-pero… p-pero-comenzó el menor de ambos al borde de las lagrimas-no tendrá sentido si no vas, yo quiero nadar contigo- al mayor se le abireron los ojos como platos, pero borró todo aquella expresión de sorpresa por una fría rápidamente_

_-de acuerdo, ire, pero no llores-dijo sin mirar al dulce chico- vamos, nuestras mamas nos están llamando_

_-¡si!- aceptó- haru, gracias- dijo algo sonrojado Makoto_

_-no es nada, vámonos-contesto igualmente sonrojado el de ojitos azules_

No sabía porque, pero Nanase siempre recordaba ese momento como si hubiera pasado ayer y no hace 10 años; el recuerdo le era tan nítido que llegaba a creer que aun era un niño pero inmediatamente se daba cuenta que no, no lo era, el es todo un adolecente o mejor dicho un adulto joven. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

-ohayo, haru-chan-saludo Tachibana con la mano extendida

-deja el "chan"-respondió arisco el hidrofilico tomando la mano- ohayo

-será mejor que te apures, vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Makoto

-ya voy-dijo el moreno- Makoto

-¿Qué pasa haru?-pregunto el interpelado

-nada de esto tendría sentido sin ti-contesto Haruka-si no fuera por ti, no me gustaría la natación y hoy no sabría que hacer, gracias-sonrió sincero, el más alto se sonrojo

-nada de eso Haru, tu eres un nadador nato, solo quería que fueras conmigo-dijo avergonzado

-no importa si soy o no un buen nadador, la cosa es que sin ti, yo nunca hubiera querido nadar, solo meterme en el agua y ya, probablemente hoy estuviera estudiando otra cosa-

-entonces, no hay de que, haru-chan-dijo la orca- ¿sabes? Nada tednria sentido si tu no estas conmigo

-lo mismo digo, Makoto-dijo el nadador de Freestyle besando a su novio-te amo-volvió a besarlo

-y yo a ti también te amo haru-chan- y se siguieron besando y mucho más.

Porque ¿que importaba la universidad ese día? Ellos solo querían demostrarse su amor, porque nada tendría sentido sino estaba juntos

**Me base en el cap…. Creo q 4 de F!ES (no me acuerdo que cap era xDD) cuando eran niños, me pareció muy tierno.**

**Bien, como saben, hoy termina la semana MakoHaru y quería saber si querían que hiciera los extras (ya saben, hay días extra en honor a esta semana) de todas formas tengo ganas de hacerlos, pero quería saber si ustedes querían**

**Otra cosa es que dentro de poco subiré por fin mi nuevo fic y también una historia en WA (wattpad) si quieren saber de que trata díganmelo en los comentarios**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta aquí les dejo mi ask: /RoseM_Walker**

**Y aquí mi cuenta de WA: user/RoseM_Walker**

**Espero y les haya gustado el cap**

**Nos leemos**

**See you….**

**"Siempre aquí,**

**Seremos versiones de nosotros mismas aun más libre, ya que emiten una presencia que no se puede explicar.**

**Junto con nuestros amigos**

**Como si siempre estuviera destinado a ser de esta manera, nuestras miradas unidas bajo el cielo.**

**Comprender nuestros sentimientos bajo el agua, por lo que vamos a nadar majestuosamente hoy****."**


End file.
